As a technology for easily acquiring designated information, two-dimensional codes such as Quick Response (QR) Codes (registered trademark) are being utilized in various fields. Particularly, the information delivery system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below, for example, is known as a means of guiding a consumer using a mobile communication client such as a mobile phone or smartphone to a desired website, such as a website featuring commercial advertising. Note that the entirety of the specification, claims, and drawings of Patent Literature 1 are hereby incorporated by reference.